FIM-92 Stinger
The FIM-92 Stinger is a man-portable infrared homing anti-aircraft missile system produced by Raytheon Missile Systems. It has a range of 4,800 meters (15,700 ft) and can hit aircraft at altitudes up to 3,800 m (12,500 ft). It has been in service since 1981 and remains in use with the United States Armed Forces and with 30 other countries. It has been featured as a stationary anti-air emplacement in Battlefield 2, Battlefield 2: Modern Combat, Battlefield Play4Free and as a portable weapon in Battlefield 3 ''and ''Battlefield 4. ''Battlefield 2'' The Stinger is featured in Battlefield 2 as a stationary anti-aircraft site with two missiles that lock on and track enemy aircraft. It is used by two factions, the United States Marine Corps and the European Union. It is capable of firing two missiles at a time, with an unlimited amount of reloads. Although the missiles can quickly take down an enemy aircraft, they are extremely weak against armor; around twelve missiles are needed to destroy a tank. It performs on par with the IGLA, and any differences between the two are purely cosmetic. Stinger HUD.jpg|The stinger HUD Stinger.jpg|The stinger site 800px-BF2StingerLinebacker.JPG|The FIM-92 (with 4 tubes) on a M6 Linebacker. ''Battlefield 2: Modern Combat'' The Stinger is featured in Battlefield 2: Modern Combat as a stationary anti-aircraft site with two missiles that lock on and track enemy aircraft. Missiles are fired one at a time after a brief lock-on period during which the trigger must be held and the crosshair fixed on the target, with a total of 500 available missiles (although it is impossible to use all of them in a standard 20-minute round). The missiles can quickly take down an enemy helicopter with ease. It is possible, though difficult, for helicopters to avoid being destroyed by these missiles with evasive maneuvers, causing the missile to crash into the ground or a building. It cannot be used against ground targets. B2MC-Stinger.png|The Stinger in Battlefield 2: Modern Combat. (Xbox 360) ''Battlefield Play4Free'' In Battlefield Play4Free, the Stinger is featured on Oman. It performs identically to the Russian IGLA. It can shoot two missiles before reloading and is incredibly effective against enemy aircraft and helicopters after locking on to their infrared signature. If an enemy deploys flares, the missiles will try to follow after them and will miss their original target. The Stinger can even, to an extent, be used against ground targets such as tanks and infantry. However, it is very inaccurate unless locked on to aircraft and it is likely the user will miss their target as the missile starts to curve upward over time after fired. There is a glitch, where a teammate shoots at another teammate, this causes the other teammate to be launched into the air. Stinger sight BFP4F.png|The sight of the Stinger. Stinger firing BFP4F.png|The Stinger when locked on to a target. Stinger BFP4F.png|Stinger in Play4Free ''Battlefield 3'' The FIM-92 Stinger makes another appearance in Battlefield 3 as a man-portable weapon, so it can be fired from passenger seats of vehicles. Singleplayer The FIM-92 Stinger is available in the mission Rock and a Hard Place, where the player is required to down an attacking Su-25TM using a Stinger launcher located nearby. Multiplayer The FIM-92 Stinger is unlocked for the USMC Engineers at 3,000 Engineer score, along with the SA-18 IGLA used by the Russian Ground Forces. As a guided missile launcher, the Stinger can be hindered by flares or other countermeasures, however it currently ignores the Below Radar specialization. It requires clear line-of-sight in order to acquire a weapon lock on enemy aircraft. It is very effective as an anti air weapon, disabling most air vehicles in one shot. Gallery FIM-92 Stinger BF3.png|FIM-92 Stinger. battlefield-3-stinger-2-620x348.jpg|The FIM-92 Stinger in gameplay. battlefield-3-stinger-3.jpg|The FIM-92 Stinger's sights. Stinger.png|3D render of the FIM-92 Stinger. FIM-92 Stinger Proficiency Dog Tag.png|The FIM-92 Stinger Proficiency Dog Tag. STINGAAAAA.png|The FIM-92 Stinger Mastery Dog Tag. Video 300px|Battlefield 3 FIM-92 STINGER, SA-18 «ИГЛА» Battlefield 4 The FIM-92 Stinger is an anti-air missile launcher featured in Battlefield 4. Like in Battlefield 3, it is a fire-and-forget launcher, meaning it does not require a constant lock-on like the SA-18 IGLA does. However, unlike the SA-18 IGLA, the Stinger's rockets are easier to evade with and without countermeasures. sting.png|The FIM-92 Stinger being held by an Engineer in the Battlefield 4: "Best Moments" Multiplayer Gameplay Trailer. Battlefield_4_FIM-92_Stinger_First-Person_Screenshot.png|Switching to the FIM-92 Stinger. Battlefield_4_FIM-92_Stinger_Scope_Screenshot.png|The FIM-92 Stinger's sights being used to lock on to a scout helicopter. External links *FIM-92 Stinger on Wikipedia de:FIM-92 Stinger Category:Weapons of Battlefield 4 Category:Vehicles Category:Weapons Category:Vehicles of Battlefield 2 Category:Vehicles of Battlefield 2: Modern Combat Category:Vehicles of Battlefield Play4Free Category:Weapons of Battlefield 3 Category:Emplaced Weapon Category:Anti Aircraft Vehicles Category:Rocket Launchers Category:Vehicles of Battlefield Online